A. Field
The present invention relates to an apparatus for singling sheet material, in particular bank notes, which is inputted into the apparatus as a stack.
B. Related Art
Known machines for accepting sheet material, in particular bank notes or other documents of value, have an apparatus for singling sheet material. The sheet material to be singled is inputted into the apparatus for the singling as a loose stack consisting of a plurality of pieces or sheets of sheet material. Here it can be provided, that the sheet material is inputted into the apparatus for the singling by an operator in such a way, that the individual pieces of sheet material are grasped one after the other by the apparatus and are separately transferred to a sheet transport system for further processing. Likewise, it is possible, that the operator inputs the sheet material only partially into the apparatus for singling sheet material. In this case the stack of sheet material is completely transported into the apparatus for the singling by a stack transport system. Subsequently, the individual pieces of sheet material, as described above, can be grasped by the apparatus for the singling and separately transferred to the sheet transport system.
When the sheet material is singled, however, there often occur problems, because the stack is formed by individual pieces of sheet material, the edges of which are poorly aligned to each other, i.e. the edges of the individual pieces of sheet material do not extend in parallel to each other. In this case when being singled the individual pieces of sheet material are irregularly grasped by the apparatus for the singling, because of which the sheet material is not transported substantially in parallel to two of the outer edges of the sheet material by the subsequent sheet transport system. This oblique transport of the sheet material can lead to problems during the further processing, for example jams. Problems of the same kind will occur in the case, when the pieces of sheet material forming the stack are well aligned to each other with respect to their edges, but the whole stack of sheet material is obliquely inputted into the apparatus for the singling.
It is the object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for singling sheet material, in particular bank notes, which is inputted into the apparatus as a stack, with which the above described problems can be recognized and prevented.